Philophobia
by ishileis
Summary: "Many people dream of falling in love and wish to be loved in return. Yet, some people think of love as something they must avoid. The prospect of falling in love makes these people feel nervous and anxious. This is what we called Philophobia."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Philophobia** '[fear]] of falling in love or emotional attachment. The risk is usually when a person has confronted any emotional turmoil relating to love in the past but also can be chronic phobia.

This has a Kise version before...but I don't want to contradict my other story Desensitization so... I changed the characters and turned this into a Haikyufic :)

* * *

 ** _I have a confession to make._**

I think I have a crush on someone, _N_ _o! He's not just a someone...OK_ , I repeat, he's a **somebody**. I think I have a crush on this somebody and I hate it.

Ever since I was a young girl, I've always watched television dramas where guys with handsome faces always tend to be womanizers, they have this stupid ego where, because a lot of girls like them, they can easily have a change of girlfriends. It's annoying how they can do that, such players, they deserve to be hated, not adored.

I've told myself not to get involved with guys with pretty faces, they're all assholes, they will lure you by pretending to cherish you but the truth you'll just be their past time.

I've trained myself to be like that, ignoring them and not talking to them at all, I know they probably think I'm a bitch, I'm a snob and they probably have this " _She's lucky she got my attention"_ mantra but I don't care, I guess it's better than having my eyes red because of tears I shed for worthless men like them.

 _ **However, something happened...**_

"Hey! Hey! A good-looking guy is in our class!"

"Oikawa Tooru is in our class!"

"You know he's one of the cool volleyball players from Kitagawa Daichi."

So a good looking guy is in our class, that got all the girls riled up. I wanted to say something, I wanted to warn them about his type, but they'll probably glare at me and call me names, some might even think I just want this guy for myself.

"Kyaa! Here he is!"

Then I saw them all run towards the door, I turned my gaze away, I know I've made myself strong enough to temptations but **prevention is always better than cure** , Not seeing him is a good way to avoid unnecessary connections, though I know there will be times when I'll need to interact with him but those chances will be rare, I know.

"Naomi, It's Oikawa! Look!" My friend kept shaking my shoulder, I tried to resist but suddenly my eyes turned to his direction. That's the first time I saw him, fixed brown hair, hazel eyes, charming smile, an over-all pretty boy.

Maybe it's natural for girls to have hastened heart beat when they saw cute guys, or maybe its because of hormones or the natural order that men should be with women because I think my heart is _racing_ , I calmed myself and pondered, right now, he was smiling and probably flirting with all those girls flocking around him, I averted my eyes away from his side and tried to look at the window, this is probably just something that happens spontaneously, I don't need to worry at all. But somehow, I'm distracted and it's the first time in my life that I tried to steal a glance at a pretty boy, I was stopping myself, debating if I should look or not and it was a good thing the teacher came and I was saved from my dilemma.

It's first day of classes so we'll introduce ourselves, we're all first years and most of us came from different middle schools, lucky for me, I came with my friend here in Aoba Josai and we're classmates.

I introduced myself quickly and the teacher pointed me to my seat, when it's Oikawa's turn, I looked at my notes, however I glanced beside me and saw that the seat is still empty.

"Oikawa's seat will be..." the teacher's pause got me...how should I say it? Expectant? No...rather _nervous_ , he'll probably be seated beside me, somehow I feel heat engulfing me...this is due to the thought that he'll be beside me and that will mean we'll be talking with each other often, somehow that's...

"Over there." I looked up when our teacher pointed somewhere far left.

I was really thankful when I heard the teacher say that he'll be sitting at least 5 chairs away from me, that's a good way for avoidance, now I'm certain there won't be any unnecessary chatting with him, but somehow I feel quite reluctant, I guess its a normal response, after all he really is good looking and being acquainted with him is... _I'm contradicting myself._

Weeks passed and I haven't talked to him, but that's a good thing, it's making me used to his presence and I'm being desensitized with him. My friend says she thinks he's really awesome and she joined his fan club, she found new friends quickly, leaving me. Harsh.

I was quite alone when she's not with me, so my eyes searched for her, and then I found her with the other girls surrounding Oikawa. I sighed and then stared at him, this guy has everyone's attention, I didn't know I was staring for so long until his eyes met mine, those hazel-ones, then he smiled and that was it, I think I was struck by lightning, I quickly looked away, I know my face is redder than usual now.

 _That's it, I probably had a crush on him. Nothing dangerous, this will subdue in no time._

* * *

 _ **I have a confession...I think I like a pretty guy...**_

They said he was a volleyball player, and he's very good. My friend tells me about his legacy in Kitagawa Daichi, about being a genius setter. I'm not a fan of ball games but my friend begs me to accompany her, and so... _I was dragged_.

I saw him play on the court, he's good, but I don't really understand the game and my eardrums are rupturing because of his fans' roar, though I should admit he looks cool, and that he seems like a different person on court, he looked manly and serious, unlike his flashy and flamboyant aura when in class.

I didn't know what happened or when I began cheering for them, a smile plastered on my face for every point they get, and I even jumped when they get a score! Maybe it's just the heat and blood rush caused by the game or my friend's probably contagious that's why I'm being like this. But, somehow it seems that even though I'm yelling for the whole team, my eyes were only looking at him, _What has gotten into me?_

When they won, my friend left me again and went with her club to run and congratulate Oikawa, somehow, deep in my mind I had this wishful thought, I want to approach him and congratulate him too, but he won't probably need that, there's a lot of girls there anyway.

"Don't you think he's cool?" My friend was pestering me again, she was mindlessly staring at him again, while our time was vacant.

"I guess he is." I answered that, referring to his volleyball play, my friend looked at me with eyes as wide as saucers. "What?"

"You like him too!" She accused, she mouths it loudly and with a smile that it attracted our class' attention. Somehow they got curious and their eyes were like **'She likes someone? Really?'**

"No, I don't." My friend asked the wrong question, _maybe...just maybe...I had a slight crush on him_.

"Well... it's you and your defiance with good men." She said. Right, I don't need someone now, especially someone like him, besides he probably has someone he likes already.

 **If I remember correctly, it was a week after that game, when it really started...**

Our teacher assigned an hour as a self study period and gave us something to read, but I remembered submitting my science book, I went to the office but it wasn't there so I borrowed one at the library.

I was quite annoyed when I went back to our room, my mates are chatting with each other and my friend is missing again, I really had nothing to do that's why I started reading, I was about to flip a page when...

"Naomi-san?" I lift my head up when I heard someone call me. I glanced behind and was greatly surprised when I saw Oikawa. He was behind me, looking quite embarrassed. "I made a mistake, I got your workbook instead of mine."

"Eh?" I was awestruck a bit but regained my composure and tried to look not directly at his face. "Thanks."

"Here." He offered my book, I gave him a timid smile and reached for it quickly and placed it on my table, my eyes were looking elsewhere but I decided to gaze at him, _just a bit, just..._

My eyes were now looking at his, somehow I felt the world run in slow motion when we stared at each other, he even flashed me a bright smile, it was so genuine and pretty that it was making my insides churn.

After that contact, he went away and got back on his seat, talking with other guys. My eyes can't stop but concentrate at him, trailing him, looking at his back while he distanced himself away from me.

After that 'book' encounter, somehow he knew me, at least maybe he knows that we're classmates now. Before, I probably just pass through his peripheral vision. He smiles at me when he sees me enter the classroom or when we randomly saw each other on the hallways, and I'll give him a straight smile then quickly go away from him.

At times when I already see him close by, I pretend to be looking somewhere or rather, I focus on something like my phone or a book, and just wait for him to go or pretend that I never saw him, we're not friends, so I don't need to greet him all the time.

Somehow, I began to notice the small details about him, his flashy attitude, his weird bets with the guys and how friendly he actually is, maybe that's why everyone like him, I guess I became too judgmental, but that's better, actually what I'm feeling right now won't be beneficial for me, _but why can't I stop?_ I'm usually good at this.

One time, our teacher told me to carry some reports to his office, I never expected those reports to be quite...plenty, but a favor is a favor and it's my teacher who asked it, so I obliged. When I was in the hallway, I saw Oikawa in his training clothes, he probably washed his face since I saw him wiping with a towel.

He saw me and then waves a hand at me, again with his smile. I went with my usual response then quickly hid my face on the pile of papers and hastened my pace.

"Naomi-san! Wait up!" I don't want to stop, but my feet just ceased on their own, I wanted to move and stop anything that can make me talk to him but, here I am, looking at him as he jogs towards me, his smile still intact. "That seems heavy, I'll help you." Then his arms stretched out expecting me to give all of it to him.

"No its alright. I can do it."

"No seriously, let me help." He insists. "Its a good reason for me to say when Iwa-chan decides to hit me again for wandering around." He whispered, and he moved too close, causing me to feel restless, then I didn't realize that he already got the load off my hands. "Naomi-san? Where will I put it?"

"Ahhh. At sensei's office." I said, I don't want to, but maybe I can allow myself to just have this opportunity, once. "I'll go with you there."

While on our way, my head was bowed and it was really silent, I guess he noticed it so he asked me a weird question.

"Who do you think is cooler Pikachu or Charmander?"

"Huh?" And he laughed, probably because of my dumbfounded face, and then I looked down at my feet again to hide my embarrassment. On our very short journey together, he was really being funny and goofy, he suddenly called me 'Naomi-chan', which I guess is his way of getting close? I never got bored with that short time and I will treasure this memory, because this is the longest time I actually talked to him.

After that day, everything was the same, I'm alone in my chair and he's surrounded with girls, some were even from the other class, though this time, instead of looking at the window, I was looking at him, then he looked at me, with a handsome smirk and a mouthed 'Naomi-chan'.

Somehow, it breaks my heart. Because he's handsome, a lot of girls like him, and some of those girls are prettier than me, they will probably had more chance than I do. Because he's a good-looking guy, he has the liberty to choose among other beauty queens and make them his. He has no difficulty in stealing girls' hearts, but unconsciously, he has also no difficulty in breaking them too.

This is why I hate them, It's so easy to like them but I know, deep inside my heart, he will never like me.

* * *

 **I have a confession...** but I will never say it, not to my friends and to him, so never mind this confession, It's futile anyway.

When I close my eyes, my world becomes weird, some daydreams and peculiar events happen. When I close my eyes, I see his smile and then I had some weird ideas like me and Oikawa on a date, he being sweet to me, the two of us, together, going some places...sometimes I even imagine him defending me from his fan girls.

I always hit my head somewhere when I see that. It's impossible and unrealistic, and it can also cause some expectations which are not going to happen.

When I see him around, I blush and my heart races wildly, I probably know the reason but because I'm scared, up to now I still deny it.

"I heard one girl confess to Oikawa." My friend said one time while we're having lunch. She got my full attention. "But he said no."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...you see, that girl looks really pretty and she's one of the head of our organization **'Oikawa's angels'** , heh." She smirked.

"You seem happy."

"Yeah...since Oikawa should belong to all of us."

"You know that's impossible. Someday, he'll like someone and will want to be with that girl." _and that girl is lucky._

"Well...yeah, but right now, he should belong to all of us." My friend said dreamily, and I sighed. Can't they just see how he will break their hearts? Don't they want to avoid this? Well, I think I'm being a **hypocrite** with what I'm saying.

One time, even without my friend's insistence I went watching one of his games, I know that its hard to admit but I think I am falling, and I wanted to back out but I know how hard it is to teach my heart, I wish I would've just adhered to my principles and followed what I had planned from the start.

Watching him actually hurts me, this lingering feelings controlling me, suffocating me, I want to talk to him, laugh with him, touch him or just stand by him. Its annoying how I ended up this way.

These feelings, if I can only dispose of them...If only I can easily find someone within my league, but that's impossible, I know having him will only be my wildest dream, this isn't like shojo mangas where they will end up together all the time, this is real life and that means we might be no more than friends, if we'll ever be.

The match ended with them as victors. I saw the team huddle up and give high fives to each other, I stood up getting ready to go, that was until he looked up and our eyes met, my heart skipped a bit, and then he grinned and waved a hand, I was surprised and was about to wave at him to, but I heard a loud 'We love you, Oikawa!' behind me.

I looked behind and then saw his fans waving at him. Right, who do I think I am? They were more close to him than me, I'm just someone he met not a long time ago. My heart sank, but this is reality, I should get used to this.

* * *

My friend and I were on the way to our classroom from our lunch break, she was telling me that she has moved on from Oikawa but she's still a fan, lucky her. I wish I could say the same, I wish I can tell her about my feelings, keeping them bottled up is a lot more toxic than I thought it will be.

Again, Oikawa was surrounded with a group when we passed by, my friend was quite enthusiastic to greet him, so she dragged me towards his crowd.

"Oikawa-kun!" She called, though we're still quite far from him, he glanced up and then waved a hand at my friend, then his eyes, again, found mine. Eyes are the windows to our soul they say, and I think our eyes always align with each other, but of course, our souls won't.

I know I should just awkwardly smile at him like usual but, I guess I do need to reciprocate his wonderful smile with my own, so...I did my best, and flashed him the brightest and cutest smile I could make, my mouth curving way lower than my usual replies to him, somehow I noticed a surprised expression, which was suddenly converted into a more happy one, after that I looked away, trying to normalize my heart beat.

I have a confession to make...but I probably won't do that, because I'm scared of being heartbroken, I'm scared of feeling that excruciating pain caused by rejection. So I will wait until I have that courage and until then.

 **I have a confession to make, I love Oikawa Tooru.**

* * *

A/N: So what can you say? I know...it's not really related to Haikyuu and its quite personal, and it really is personal hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

_"Let's break up."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You have no time for me at all! Just go and play volleyball all you like!"_ And after that, she stormed off, I just watched her go and I didn't even tried to catch up with her.

I've played volleyball since I was a kid and I want to be the best in this sport so I trained hard and took every oppurtunity I have to better my skills. I don't know why she ever reasoned that I'm giving volleyball more time than her, she should understand, its not like my world only revolved around her. I have a dream and if she can't bear with that, then I guess it is better to go on separate ways.

 **Girls**. Girls and their selfish schemes.; At first, if you're a good looking guy, they'll throw themselves at you and if they got your attention, they want all of it and not just a piece of it. They blame guys for being superficial when the truth is, they're also choosing a guy based on appearance, confessing and going out with them without full knowledge what kind of guy he is and then when they knew about his personality, they make all kinds of excuses just to get out of the situation. Girls. They're all the same.

* * *

Today's the start of my first year in high school, I entered Aoba Johsai because of their fame in volleyball and got here with my bestfriend, Iwa-chan; However, we don't belong in the same class, but unlike him, I don't think I'll have a problem, my socializing skills are good anyway.

When I came in class, as I've expected, girls (and well some boys), came at me, introducing themselves and trying to get to know me, as if they'll be able to know who I really am by stupid questions.

Oh well, nevertheless, they were so easy to fool, a smile can make girls all giddy and excited eventhough they don't know about my facade. They were so hilarious as they keep on squabbling with each other as to where I would sit but the teacher placed me on the second seat close to the door, my seatmates were guys, much to the girls' dismay.

My eyes roamed around the classroom trying to check and study most of my classmates, I even caught some that were also peeking at me, however, my eyes ceased moving for a moment and focused on someone seated at least five seats from my right.

There's a girl, which I think wasn't one of those who flocked at me a while ago, and she's not even looking at me now, instead, her eyes were on the board eventhough the teacher's still placing students on their seats, she was seated finely, her elbow propped on the desk as her hand nestles her chin.

She has a jet black hair that was tied in a messy bun and even at far I can see that she has long lashes and she bears a curious expression, which kind of annoys me, because I think I'm more interesting than a highschool teacher, but I guess she doesn't care about me at all and was more interested on listening to where our classmates will be seated.

 _She's just one girl, let her be..._

* * *

Girls like guys who are athletic, that's a given, but that's not the reason why I play anyway. I take volleyball seriously and I want to be the best, I may not be someone with inherent talent but I know hardwork pays off that's why I train hard.

Getting a regular spot even if you're just a first year is a fame booster, seriously, even girls from other classes oggles at me and well, I make it a point that I talk to them (and that makes me a flirt according to Iwa-chan) because I gotta go along with the flow, eventhough deep inside, I don't really give a shit.

Whenever I train, there are always girls and they even bring me packed lunches, damn, they're so easy to fool, just a wink and you'll have them wrapped around your finger. Well, atleast they get to help cheer in competitions.

On my first match in interhigh, we won, of course, that is unquestionable, and then again, victory makes you feel like a celebrity, audience applaud for you and also girls will come running, congratulating the team (or me, heh), people lavishing you with praises, that feels amazing, honestly.

"Naomi! C'mere!" I looked past the group of girls in front of me and I saw two girls, a giddy blonde one, which I remember, is one of my classmates and _oh look who's here?_ The raven haired girl who was uninterested with me, so she came, I knew she was just shy and she'll fall into my trap eventually.

I tried to fix my hair a bit and smiled my way out of the girls, I even saw one gal faint, sheesh. When I looked in front to talk to those two...

"I'll go home, Mia."

"What? Naomi! Let's go and congratulate Oikawa-kun!"

"Nah...You can join your group, I'll go on ahead." As she said that, her friend ran into me while she, what was her name? Naomi, turned around and walked away. Shit, I feel irked, what's with that girl?

I feel my pride being trampled and I can't take it, I need to know what's wrong with her, so I guess I have to do some mishaps to get to know her. There was a time when we were tasked to pass our science workbooks, as I was about to get mine, I saw hers placed above and I had this weird idea that maybe I should pretend that I got her book instead, if I left mine and no one's going to get it, she'll check it out and then, she'll give it back to me and she'll talk to me. Haha.

I went back to our classroom and sees that most were now heading to the faculty, her seat was empty so that means she probably got in there too.

I opened her workbook to check it out, It was neat and well organized, there were some small post it notes on the side of the pages probably for bookmarking purposes and she has a nice handwriting.

A few minutes later, Naomi came back with a book in her hands, that's probabaly mine, I sat up perfectly, raked my hair to the side and crossed my arms to my chest. I closed my eyes and heard some footsteps nearing, that's her, yep and my book.

"Oikawa-kun!" Huh? She sound different? My eyes snapped open and I saw one of the girls who were always trailing around me. "You forgot your book!"

"Huh? Oh..." Damn, why the hell did she get it? _Oh well, it's here, gotta act nice_. "Thanks, Midori-chan." I got the book and winked at her and she ran back to her friends with such a jolly face.

So this meant I should do the talking, I retrieved Naomi's book then glanced at her, she was reading another book, maybe from the library, and well...she looks kinda pretty with a serious face, and I mentally face palmed as I thought about that, nonetheless, I walked up to her.

"Naomi-san?" She looked up to me and she was really surprised "I made a mistake, I got your workbook instead of mine."

"Eh?" She stared at her book, Is there something wrong with my face that she can't bear to look at me? "Thanks."

"Here." I handed her book to her and that was the first time she smiled at me, but it was a short and timid one. I took a closer look and she really is pretty, her lashes batted slowly as she blinks in confusion, probably checking how I could have interchanged our books then she placed it on her desk and she turns to look at me again, that's when I got to stare at her cerulean eyes, I think I was caught off guard as my smile came off naturally.

Damn...she got me there, I turned around and strolled to my seat trying to cool my head because I think her face is already plastered in my mind, I decided to distract myself and chat with my seatmates, but it was no use, I can't help but sneak a peek at her again, she was too focused on the book, that kinda hurt, it feels like she really don't care about my existence at all.

I never really made an effort to make a girl notice me before, but it seems I'm trying too hard for her, even I can't explain why I feel this way, it's probably my ego telling me I shouldn't let a girl win over me like that, but whenever I try to greet her or have some small talk with her she would just give me a simple smile than she'll walk away quickly like my presence disgusts her, those who knew me (named Iwaizumi Hajime) did say my personality is 'disgusting', I won't deny that but how can she possibly know?

One time, it was after lunch I guess, Iwa-chan and I were about to go to our respective classrooms, I was talking to him regarding my favorite international volleyball team when I saw her walking towards our classroom too.

"Oh, Naomi-san." I can't help it, greeting her just came out naturally.

"Oh, hi." She said and after that she had the 'stay-away-this-man's-a-bad-guy' attitude again, when she was far from us, I sighed heavily and then I saw Iwa-chan grin.

"You like her?"

"What?" I don't really think I like her, maybe just a slight infatuation, but it will dissipate as soon as she stops that method of hers.

"Well, you rarely give out a smile like that, tch. You know, it's obvious." Iwa-chan tapped my back and went to his room, leaving me slack jawed. How the hell did I became obvious? He's probably the only one who knows that.

* * *

This Naomi frustrates me, I need to get over this shit quickly, Iwa-chan's using her to tease me and that got me out of my focus at the practice a while ago. I went out for a while to wash and tap my face to get me out of this reverie.

I turned around to walk back in to the gym until I saw her again, she was carrying a pile of papers, she caught me looking so she gave out her usual bashful smile then looked ahead again. The load appeared quite heavy and that irked me, she should've asked for help. "Naomi-san! Wait up!" She stopped walking and that's my chance, I jogged up to her. "That seems heavy, I'll help you." My arms stretched out to get the papers from her.

"No its alright. I can do it."

"No seriously, let me help." I think she's going to run way from me again so I got to make sure she'll stay. "Its a good reason for me to say when Iwa-chan decides to hit me again for wandering around." I moved closer to say that to her, she smells nice, like she just came out of bath, I probably got too close as I saw her moved away a bit and I felt dumb to even think about that at times like this, so while she's out, I got all the papers from her. "Naomi-san? Where will I put it?"

"Ahhh. At sensei's office." She said. "I'll go with you there."

While on our way, her head was bowed and it was really silent, and I'm so stupefied, what the hell do I know about what girls like? Usually the girls I talk to like hearing stories about my games or will just blindly listen to me not even knowing what I'm saying, but with her, I'm not sure what to say, I don't want to buff her or make her think I'm a prick.

"Who do you think is cooler Pikachu or Charmander?" Damn, what a question, well pokemon's famous anyway, her surprised reaction was so cute, it made me chuckle, then I stopped, shit, did I made her look stupid?

"Ahhh, I like Pikachu, but I like those 6th generation ones, my favorite is named Pancham?" And now I don't know what she's talking about.

"I played the game but I only get the strong ones. I don't know him, is he a panda?"

"Yes." She was talking but her head was always bowed down and she's not looking at me that much. "I didn't play the game though, I just watched the series."

So pokemon huh? I feel like I've abused the series by talking nonsense just to get her to chat with me longer and also the journey to the faculty room is a short one, so even if I wanted to get to know her more, it won't be possible at this time.

I tried to stay as goofy and myself as I could and that probably went well. "Can I call you, Naomi-chan?"

"Ah...I guess." We stopped near the gym and she bows her head. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's fine!" After that she just walked away like normal.

I know I did all of the things I could think of to get her to notice me, but what gets into my nerves is the fact that I'm making this humungous effort which I never do, Maybe I do like her to some extent but I don't think this is the time to think about things like that, I gotta focus for our game.

* * *

"Nice serve!" A senpai said, after hearing that and the faint cheer of my name from the audience above, I went to position, eyes straight and focused at the other court while I dribbled the ball, and when I stopped, held the ball onto position, I took a deep breath. The referee gave out the whistle and that was my cue, I threw the ball, leaped and hit it while mid-air. That probably got the opponent shocked as no one dared to receive that jump serve, so we got a point from that service ace.

"Whooo! Oikawa-kun!" Heh, the loud cheer of the crowd gets me riled up somehow, so I looked up to check for a bit and then I was surprised, like the crowd's yells and cheers just dissipated into thin air. She's there. Naomi was standing on the stadium, watching the game but I noticed how her eyes were on me.

Shit, my heart pounded like crazy, like when you feel the heat of the game engulfing you, or you're having a good momentum and you don't want it to end. I had this weird feeling that makes me want to run up there and hug her (so I think I'm really losing my mind), I tried to calm down by greeting her and waving a hand at her.

"Oikawa-kun!" Some girls behind her bellowed and they waved at me, I saw her turned around and somehow, _is that disappointment?_ She turns around and then walked out from the game. Why the hell did I get my hopes high? Of course, she's not interested with me.

I wanted to forget about her, I tried to remember what my last girlfriend said about me and volleyball, girls are just the same, they want to monopolize you and have you under their command and I tried to repeat that over and over my head because that could help me get her out of my system.

However, she's my classmate so it's really impossible to just forget about it, when I get inside our classroom, I'll see her there talking to her friend, whenever there's a vacant my eyes will always look for her, see what she's up to and if I get lucky and she glanced back. "Naomi-chan!" But she's such a flat affect when it comes to me.

"Oikawa-kun!" My head snapped to the caller's direction, I was talking to some of my classmates about a game they were interested when I heard my name called, the one who yelled my name was Mia, the blonde friend, I waved at her but stopped as soon as I saw who's with her, and of course, it was Naomi.

So eventhough I know she'll just give off an annoyed smile, I still greeted her with my usual grin, however, instead of that cold shoulder, she actually smiled at me this time.

She has a slight hue of pink tinting her cheeks that made her fair skin more noticeable, Her features lightened and her eyes sparkled, it was ethereal, I guess, that's the first time and I felt my world stop and everyone disappeared, its just the two of us, and even if that moment was brief, that face and that memory was definintely etched in my mind. She then entered the classroom with Mia. Leaving me with one thought as of this moment and the only thing that I want to do now is make her smile like that again.

* * *

"Iwa-chan~"

"Oi, shittykawa."

"I think you're right."

"Huh?"

"I like her."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if Oikawa's rude.., and this didn't happen in real life, I'm just trying to make Naomi happy :) suggestions for the last chap? Thanks for reading!


End file.
